Most televised sporting events are recorded by means of video cameras. These cameras are usually mounted adjacent the arena or playing field where the sporting event is being held and are positioned to get a clear view of the participants involved. The resulting video images capture a third person view of the sporting event showing the participants in the event. While this view is often quite useful and entertaining, a first person view is often requested so that the viewing audience can experience the sporting event from the participant's point of view. Several attempts have been made to re-create the first person point of view. In particular, in recent years portable rugged “action cameras” have been developed which can be mounted to a participant's helmet in order to capture the first person point of view. While this approach is suitable for many events, it is not always suitable for all sporting events. For the sport of boxing for example, mounting a camera to a helmet would simply not be permitted as it may lead to injuries. Furthermore, positioning a camera on a helmet places the camera at an angle from the participants point of view. The helmet mounted camera, therefore, does not quite capture the player's point of view but rather captures a view up to 30 cm away from the participant's point of view. An improved video camera which is not helmet mounted but which captures an image closer to the wearer's point of view is therefore required.